Needlestar's Rise
by MousefurElder
Summary: Needletail has come back to the Clans with Sleekwhisker. This time, they are loyal, and are hoping to improve themselves. They want regret everything they've done. Will ShadowClan accept them? What will happen over time? LEMON WARNING
1. Prologue

Needletail felt water fill her senses. Her lungs burned, screaming for air. Her eyes barely were open. _I can't go on much longer..._

"Needletail!" A muffled voice from above alerted her. She saw a yellow pelt and green eyes, which were unmistakable. _Sleekwhisker, don't waste your life trying to save mine._

Needletail regretted everything. She closed her eyes, and let everything go black.

Needletail opened her eyes. She sucked in a long breath. She could breathe again. "Is this StarClan?" She asked unsteadily. "No, thankfully," Sleekwhisker answered matter-of-factly. "But I can't be alive!"

Sleekwhisker rolled her eyes. "Darktail wanted to kill me when I dragged you to the shore. He was sure you were dead. I fended him off, though. Who knows what he might do to us, though! He might even try to rape us."

Needletail nodded in agreement. She flexed her limbs, making sure everything still worked. "Well, that's great. I haven't broken anything. Anyway, I have this feeling. I think we should go back and prove our loyalty to ShadowClan again."

Sleekwhisker looked at her in shock. "Why?" Needletail exclaimed, "While I was drowning, I regretted everything. I wished that if I could go back, I could prove my loyalty to ShadowClan. The only thing I don't regret - is saving Violetpaw."

Sleekwhisker frowned. "After all Rowanstar has done to us?" Needletail flicked her tail, "If your not coming with me, I'll go by myself." Sleekwhisker scoffed, "Fine, then. Your not the rebel I used to know. I'm not either." They padded back into the camp. Needletail held her breath, waiting for the reaction.


	2. One

Needletail and Sleekwhisker had again settled in Shadowclan, who was currently a wreck of three cats. Rowanstar had been weak and quick to say yes.

Needletail was currently browsing through the fresh kill pile in ThunderClan. A sparrow fit her taste. She plucked it out and took a bite out of it. "Mind sharing?"

Needletail saw Alderheart. "No. Here." She moved so Alderheart could sit beside her. Needletail pushed it over to him, so he could have a bite. The tom took a ravenous gulp.

"Why are you so hungry?" She took another bite. Alderheart shook his head. "Ive just been so busy."

Needletail pressed up against the warm fur. Early the next morning, she was prodded awake. A blurry shape stood over her. "Alderheart?"

He stood there, a worried look on his face. "Darktail's scuffling around outside the camp," he explained. "Hide!"

Sleekwhisker was already awake, and Alderheart escorted them behind the medicine den, close to the secret exit if they had to get out. They watched as Alderheart stalked up to Darktail. "Hello. What brings you round these parts?"

Darktail worked his claws in the ground. "Im looking for two rogues, or outlaws, Needletail and Sleekwhisker. Needletail is gray with a white chest, Sleekwhisker a little like you. You seen em?"

"No." Alderheart replied, looking straight at Darktail. He replied, "Well, if you do, the rewards are great. You get all the prey you could want, a head position in my group, and a personal slave."

Needletail held her breath. Would Alderheart give them away?


	3. Two

Alderheart opened his mouth to speak, and shrugged. "Okay."

Needletail sighed relief, but quickly slapped her tail over her mouth. She couldn't help but wonder, which cat was the personal slave? She shook it off and padded out as Darktail walked away. "Thanks for saving our butts back there," she whispered.

Alderheart purred, smiling, "Anyone would do so for two prettys."

Alderheart admired her posture, making Needletail raise an eyebrow. Sleekwhisker came out, stretching. "But did you have to wake us?"

Needletail sighed. "Typical Sleekwhisker."

She padded over to the she-cat, and steered her towards the fresh-kill pile. "Maybe there's a fat juicy mouse," she said in a soothing voice, "waiting just for you."

Sleekwhisker let a drop of drool slide out of her mouth, not because of the mouse, but because of Alderheart. He was a handsome, he made her pleasure senses scream. She wanted something from him. Alderheart. His member would slip into her tiny little core, and - "Sleekwhisker! Get your head out of the clouds!"

Needletail. Sleekwhisker shook her head. That's who Alderheart would always want.


End file.
